Entre sombras y suspiros
by Anuen
Summary: Soul y Maka tienen una misión que les obliga a fingir ser una pareja para obtener información sobre las hermanas Gorgon. Todo sería más sencillo si Soul no tuviera un flechazo en Maka. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

_N/A: Primera vez escribiendo una escena de este tipo, así que por favor cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida._

 _Numero de palabras: 594_

* * *

Cuando Soul leyó el resumen de la misión que Kid les había asignado casi se atraganta el solo.

En sí misma no era muy complicada, entrar de incógnito en un círculo social y sacar toda la información que pudieran. Hacía ya tiempo que todos sospechaban que las empresas y fundaciones a cargo de las hermanas Gorgon no eran trigo limpio, y Kid había mostrado desde hace tiempo interés en sacar los trapos sucios que (seguramente) tenían.

Aún así, Soul tenía muy claro que esto iba a acabar siendo más difícil de lo esperado.

-¿Pareja, Kid, en serio?-Dejó que la carpeta con la información cayera con un ruido sordo a la mesa. Para su gran insatisfacción, su jefe no parecía impresionado de su cara de incredulidad.

-Sí. Es la mejor forma de que vuestras reuniones no resulten sospechosas. Nadie va a pensar nada sí un par de personas con una relación abierta se quedan hasta las tantas en un hotel.

Por algún misterio de la vida, Maka sólo había sido escéptica a esto, pero no se opuso demasiado, de modo que una semana más tarde Soul se encontró en un pasillo oscuro con Maka entre él y la pared besándolo como su vida dependiera de ello. Lo cual era relativamente cierto. Se habían refugiado en la oscuridad para pasar desapercibidos tras un intento fallido de copiar ciertos documentos. Habían tenido suerte de no ser pillados in-fraganti, pero si Medusa empezaba a sospechar de ellos todo el plan podía venirse abajo en un parpadeo.

Las manos de Maka viajando por su espalda hasta su trasero le devolvieron al presente e inconscientemente movió sus caderas hacia ella. Sus labios ahogaron su jadeo y la sonrisa que se formó en ellos le obligó a moverse hacia su cuello.

Esta misión estaba probando ser dura, sobre todo cuando acabara y tuviera que volver a fingir que no sentía nada por ella, pero mientras tanto estaba consiguiendo el suficiente material necesario para que sus momentos solo no volvieran a ser lo mismo. Ya no tendría que imaginar cómo reaccionaría a que besara su cuello, o como se sentiría sus caderas bajo sus manos.

Era una tortura. Tenerla tan cerca y que a la vez fuera tan inalcanzable. Además Maka no parecía tener ningún límite y eso lo traía de cabeza. No quería aprovecharse de la situación, de modo que siempre era ella la que marcaba el ritmo con pequeñas pausas para asegurarse de que él también estaba cómodo.

En ese momento le separó con cuidado de su cuello y le lanzó una mirada mientras su pelvis hacía un movimiento sinuoso. Soul estaba seguro de que iba a morir de un ataque cardiaco, pero asintió, volviendo a su cuello mientras Maka movía sus caderas contra las suyas. Era imposible que no se hubiera dado cuenta de su erección.

Sus manos habían vuelto a su pelo y guiaban sus besos según le convenía.

-Ya se han ido.-Murmuró Maka tras cerciorarse de que los hombres de Medusa habían dejado la sala, mirando por encima del hombro de Soul.

Con manos temblorosas Soul se apartó tratando de actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿La llave sigue en…?

Maka asintió y sacó la copia que había conseguido hacer de un pequeño bolsillo que tenía en el lateral de su sujetador. Soul apartó la mirada, cohibido, y ella pasó a su lado con paso firme hacia la puerta. Tras contar hasta cinco mentalmente Soul la siguió, tratando desesperadamente de no analizar lo que acababa de pasar y lo poco que Maka parecía afectada por ello.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Perdón por la tardanza. Projectos personales y la vida un poco se puso en medio y no me dejó escribir. Tengo más o menos una idea de a dónde quiero llegar con esta historia, pero creo que la voy a dejar cortita. Con eso dicho: espero que disfrutéis y, como siempre, cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida._

 _Número de palabras: 807_

* * *

El despacho estaba mejor iluminado de lo que Soul hubiera imaginado gracias a un enorme ventanal que permitía que la luz de las farolas entrar. Por desgracia eso implicaba que tenían que asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie vigilando desde fuera.

Pegados a las paredes comprobaron el perímetro, pero no había nada ni nadie que indicara más seguridad de la que originalmente habían anticipado.

A su lado, Maka frunció el ceño y Soul captó enseguida su aprensión: a penas un par de guardias era poca vigilancia. Muy poca para tratarse de Medusa.

Con un roce a su brazo, Soul captó la atención de su compañera.-Comprobemos la mesa y la estantería rápido y salgamos.

Maka asintió, avanzando hacia ellos, pero incluso en la semi oscuridad de la habitación Soul podía ver sus hombros tensos.

Por sencillo que el plan había parecido en principio, el hacer un registro rápido resultó ser más complicado de lo que se esperaban. Medusa no parecía tener ningún tipo de forma de organización, y facturas, papeles confidenciales se mezclaban con listas de la compra y anotaciones personales por doquier.

En la estantería Maka no parecía tener más suerte. Todos los libros estaban llenos de apuntes a mano u hojas.

-Necesitaríamos todo un mes para analizar esto en condiciones.-Gruñó Maka abriendo otro libro al azar y hojeándolo. -¿Algo interesante por la mesa?

Soul negó, comprobando un taco de papeles antes de mirar su reloj.

-Ya han pasado cinco minutos. Deberíamos volver.

Desde su esquina de la habitación Maka emitió un ruido que Soul interpretó como exasperación, pero dejó el libro y salió tras él después de comprobar que no había ningún vigilante cerca.

Con paso rápido entraron en el ascensor. Soul se apoyó en una de las paredes, mientras Maka comprobaba su maquillaje en un espejo que había sacado de algún lado (hazaña sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que el vestido de fiesta que llevaba no debía tener ninguna clase de bolsillos). No contenta con su reflejo, deshizo aún más su recogido con ojo critico antes de volverse hacia él.

Soul levantó una ceja, preguntándose que habría (o no había) hecho.

-¿Puedo?

La experiencia le decía que lo mejor con Maka era simplemente asentir e intentar pararla una vez estuviera seguro de que pretendía hacer alguna locura, así que asintió con la cabeza. Lo último que se esperaba era sentir sus manos en su pelo, revolviéndolo cuidadosamente.

-Hemos estado fuera de la fiesta un buen rato. Nadie se va a creer que tu pelo estaría perfecto tras eso.-Contestó Maka a su muda pregunta.

Con un ding, las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Soul ahogó un suspiro. Tocaba hacerse pasar de nuevo por su alter ego mujeriego.

Deberían haber mandado a Spirit a esta misión.

Maka soltó una risita colgándose de su brazo y ambos fingieron hablar en voz baja mientras entraban de nuevo en el salón donde la velada se estaba celebrando.

Nada más entrar el CEO de Acerix, un hombre entrado en sus cincuenta, los vio y lanzó los pulgares hacia arriba en su dirección. Soul sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente, el hombre necesitaba un hobby si se emocionaba cada vez que alguien se iba a besuquearse a escondidas.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada Maka ya le estaba arrastrando a un círculo de personas.

-Parecía que no iba a acabar nunca.-Soul cerró los ojos, tentado de dormir sin siquiera quitarse el traje.

-Aprovecha mañana, que no tenemos que ver a nadie. Podemos comprobar la información que tenemos para enviar un informe a Kid.-Contestó Maka desde el baño donde se estaba cambiando para ir a dormir. Con él. En la cama doble que tenían.

No era la primera vez que dormían juntos, y durante la semana que llevaban en su misión ya habían estado más que acostumbrados, pero antes Soul no había besado a su compañera, y él cómo se sentiría tenerla contra él no había sido más que una fantasía.

Iba a ser una noche incómoda.

Refunfuñando entre dientes se levantó por fin de la cama. Dejando el traje lo menos arrugado posible en una silla. Paró en seco al darse cuenta de que, hasta entonces había dormido sólamente en calzoncillos. No. Definitivamente no era una buena idea seguir haciéndolo, así que cogió unos pantalones de chándal que tenía y una camiseta.

Fue al darse la vuelta cuando descubrió a Maka, ya vestida en su pijama (con esos pantalones cortos cortos cortos que le daban un ataque cada vez que los veía), observándolo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, no, no pasa nada.-Sacudiendo la cabeza Maka avanzó al armario, colgando con cuidado el vestido, y Soul aprovechó para pasar a ocupar el baño.

Para cuando salió Maka ya estaba acurrucada en la cama con los ojos cerrados.

-Buenas noches.-Murmuró él mientras se acostaba en su lado.


End file.
